1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to bedding accessories, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a device for supporting covers on a bed in an elevated position.
2. Description of Related Art
Some people have trouble sleeping comfortably, especially during the winter months, due to the weight of bed covers, including blankets, comforters, sheets and the like on their feet. Also, the restriction on movement that is associated with such weight and contact with bed covers may cause discomfort. Moreover, some people who may be bedridden for extended periods of time may develop sores on their toes or heels due to pressure and contact caused by bed covers.
Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art to resolve the problems caused by the pressure of bed covers. Despite the advantages of known blanket support devices, there is a need for a device for supporting bed covers in an elevated position that is simple in design, manufacture and operation. There is also a need for such a device for supporting bed covers that may be adjustable along the length of the bed such that bed covers may be elevated at different locations to be useful for people of different heights or for use in elevating the bed covers over different portions of the body. There is also a need for a device for supporting bed covers that may be easily adjusted over a wide range of upward positions. There is also a need for such a device for supporting bed covers that may be unobtrusive such that the device may be substantially hidden from view when not in use.
The prior art is characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.